My Parents
by ryuzen azumi
Summary: kejutan di ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 18... ulangtahun ke-2nya dengan ke dua orang tuanya... apa saja yang mereka lakukan di hari yang membahagiakan itu?


**Disclaime : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. cerita GJ ini milikku………………………**

**Warning : ibu kota lebih kejam dari ibu tiri, ibu tiri lebih kejam dari ibu kandung, tetapi……………………………………………………………………………………….. ibu kandung jauuuuu…h lebih iseng dan jail dari ibu-ibu lainnya…………………..**

**In my 18****th**** birthday…**

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang berdiri tegak memandang rumah usang di hadapannya, rumah yang terletak di pinggiran desa konohagakure itu sama sekali tak terawat. Rumput liar setinggi lutut bertebaran di halaman, tak terurus. Laki-laki itu, berusia sekitar 17-19 tahun, di pipi kanan dan kirinya terdapat 3 tanda goresan mirip seperti kumis kucing, memakai jubah putih sepanjang lutut berlengan pendek, di ujung bawah jubahnya terdapat motif kobaran api berwarna merah yang menutupi baju dalam berupa jump suit berwarna hitam, matanya yang sebiru safir mengamati tiap bagian rumah itu. Laki-laki itu membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil di tangan kanannya.

"sudah 7 tahun ya… tak kusangka rumah ini selamat dari penyerangan Pain 2 tahun lalu… syukurlah…"katanya pada diri sendiri. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu rumah kosong itu. Perlahan ia membuka pintunya.

"Keadaan yang masih persis sama dengan 7 tahun lalu"bisiknya lagi, ia menyusuri koridor sempit di sisi rumah itu, di sepanjang dindingnya tampak bekas goresan. Ia berhenti di ujung koridor memandangi lantainya yang sedikit rusak dan penuh noda kecoklatan darah yang telah kering bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Naruto menutup matanya, mengingat-ingat kejadian terakhir di rumah sakit, ucapan terakhir hokage ke tiga sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar istirahat..

"itu rumah hokage ke empat, istrinya dan putranya"kata-kata hokage ke tiga terbayang di benak Naruto, dulu, ia sering bolak-balik kantor hokage hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. "anak laki-laki hokage ke empat itu siapa?"kenangnya sementara hokage ke tiga hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum simpul atau bentakan bentakan agar Naruto segera menjauh darinya…

"ya, sekarang aku tau nasib anak laki-laki itu"kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto"panggil seorang perempuan di belakangnya. Naruto langsung menoleh dengan kuda-kuda bertarung. Ia kembali berdiri santai begitu dilihatnya wanita berambut merah sepanjang pinggang dengan gaun putih.

"nona Kushina…"kata Naruto sopan sambil membungkuk. Kushina hanya heran, di wajahnya tersirat kekecewaan.

"apa yang anda lakukan di rumah saya, rokudaime?"Tanya Kushina sopan masih dengan wajah kecewa. Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah kushina. Mereka berpandangan lama… lalu Naruto memeluk Kushina.

"aku merindukan ibu…"bisik Naruto di telinga Kushina, sebutir air mata jatuh di pipi Naruto.

"ibu juga merindukanmu"bisik Nushina, air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia berbalik memeluk Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"ayah di mana?"Tanya Naruto. Kushina menggandeng tangan kiri Naruto membimbing Naruto menuju dapur rumah usang itu. Sementara di dapur, berbeda dengan bagian rumah lain yang usang, ruangan ini masih tampak terurus dengan cahaya lampu yang menyinari seluruh ruangan. Rak kayunya tampak masih baru, semua bagian ruang makan ini benar-benar bersih seperti baru pertama kali di bangun. Di salah satu tempat duduk di meja makan tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, laki-laki itu seperti bunshin naruto, hanya saja tak ada guresan kumis kucing di kedua menyambut istri dan anaknya dengan senyum bahagia.

"ayah…"kata Naruto,"lama tak bertemu"lanjutnya.

"iya, bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya Minato santai.

"yah, sama seperti dulu… aku masih sedikit takut…"kata Naruto santai.

"takut kenapa?"Tanya Kushina, ia segera menempati kursi kosong di meja makan itu, Naruto segera menyusulnya.

"habisnya kalian hantu kan?"kata Naruto sambil menggeser sebuah kursi untuk tempatnya duduk. Minato dan kushina hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum bingung.

"jadi kau masih takut hantu? Bukannya kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan musuh musuh yang mengerikan? Mereka lebih mengerikan dan lebih berbahaya dari hantu kan?"Tanya Kushina panjang lebar.

"huh, itu berbeda… setidaknya mereka bisa di bunuh, hantu kan sudah mati, jadi tidak bisa di bunuh"jawab Naruto sambil meletakkan sebuah bungkusan kecilnya di meja makan.

"ada-ada saja… ngomong-ngomong, kau bawa apa?"Tanya Minato menunjuk bungkusan kecil yan di bawa Naruto. Naruto membukanya.

"ini mochi dan sake"kata Naruto menunjukkan isi bungkusan itu.

"wah sepertinya enak, tapi sayang kami tak bisa memakannya"kata Kushina sedikit kecewa.

"yah, kami akan menemanimu saja"kata Minato.

"oh iya, Naruto…"kushina memulai pembicaraan sementara naruto menjejalkan sebuah mochi ke mulutnya.

"Uhm? Adha apha ibhu?"Tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh mochi(trans:ada apa ma?)

"selamat ulang tahun yang ke 18"kata Kushina dengan wajah penuh senyum. Sejenak Naruto menghentikan mulutnya yang mengunyah mochi dan langsung menelan mochinya bulat-bulat.

"ah, terimakasih ibu…"kata Naruto dengan wajah gembira.

"naruto…"panggil minato, sebuah kunai melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto menangkapnya dengan mudah. Sebuah kunai berbentuk daun maple cabang tiga.

"itu milikku yang berharga"kata Minato.

"ah, kunai jikukan milik ayah… aku pernah mendapatkanya dari guru Kakashi"kata Naruto semangat.

"nah, karena ini kau dapatkan langsung dariku, jaga baik-baik…"kata Minato sambil tersenyum…

"yosh!!!akan ku jaga baik-baik…"kata Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"naruto"panggil kushina sambil menyodorkan gelang kain lebar berwarna hitam.

"ah, ibu…. Terimakasih…."kata Naruto sambil memeluk ibunya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum bingung.

"oh, iya Naruto… bagaimana keadaan Kakashi?"tanya Minato sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang memasukkan sebuah mochi ke dalam mulutnya.

"hum?khakhashi sengshey? Dhia mbhaik bahik shajha"kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh(trans: oh, Kakashi sensei? Dia baik-baik saja)

"apa dia masih suka memakai masker?"Tanya Kushina menggebu-nggebu. Naruto menelan mochinya.

"yah, masih…"jawab Naruto santai.

"ah, aku penasaran dengan wajah di balik maskernya itu"kata Kushina sambil menghela nafas.

"bukannya ayah gurunya Kakashi sensei? Ayah pasti pernah melihatnya kan? Kenapa ibu tak minta ayah memberitahu ibu?"Tanya Naruto sambil menuangkan sake ke dalam cawan sake.

"percuma, ayahmu sudah berjanji tak akan memberitahukan wajah asli kakashi"kata Kushina sambil melirik kesal pada Minato, Minato hanya senyum-senyum takut.

"uhm… begitu…"kata Naruto memandangi ayah dan ibunya, ia meneguk sakenya.

"Naruto, kapan kau akan menikah?"Tanya Kushina tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menyemburkan sake yang belum sempat masuk ke tenggorokannya dengan di akhiri batuk-batuk dasyat.

"naruto, kalau minum hati-hati"kata Kushina penuh perhatian, Minato memandangi Naruto pelan-pelan.

"kapan kau akan melamarnya?"kata Minato tiba-tiba membuat Naruto yang sudah berhenti batuk kembali tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"ayah, ibu,… jangan menanyakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu dengan nada santai begitu"kata Naruto sambil memegang tenggorokannya yang tercekat karna tersedak. Minato dan Kushina memandangi Naruto dengan serius.

"jawab pertanyaan kami"perintah Kushina dan Minato bersamaan. Naruto yang merasa di keroyok orang tuanya sendiri, menghela nafas panjang.

"sebenarnya tadi aku mau melamarnya"jawab Naruto pelan.

"Lalu?"Tanya Kushina tak sabaran. Minato memelototi anaknya sementara Naruto menunduk frustasi.

"tidak jadi"jawab Naruto singkat sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah dari sakunya membuat ibunya melotot.

"kenapa?"Tanya ibunya dengan nada sedikit frustasi. Minato segera menenangkan istrinya.

"habis… aku kan takut…"jawab Naruto, ia semakin menunduk, mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"apa apaan kau, kau mempermalukan nama hokage… masa' kau malu melamar seorang wanita,… mau di taruh di mana mukamu sebagai hokage?"teriak Kushina frustasi sambil mengguncang-ngguncang naruto yang sweat drop, Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina dari belakang.

"Kushina sudah sudah…"kata Minato menenangkan.

"huh… malam ini juga, kau harus melamarnya"perintah Kushina sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk sweat drop.

"tuan hokage, anda di mana?"teriak seorang wanita dari luar rumah, Minato, Kushina dan Naruto langsung menoleh kea rah jendela.

"pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba… nah Naruto cepat lakukan…"perintah Kushina sambil menendang anak semata wayangnya keluar jendela. Minato memperhatikan tingkah laku istrinya yang tak beradap dengan over sweat drop.

"khukhukhu… ayo kita lihat"kata Kushina dengan senyum psycho bak giroro socho, Minato mendekati istrinya yang bersandar di dekat jendela dengan was-was…

di luar rumah…

"kya…."pekik wanita berambut indigo melihat rokudaime hokagenya jatuh begitu saja di hadapannya. Naruto yang jatuh dengan posisi nungging segera bangun sambil mengusap-usap dagunya yang sedikit lecet. Ia kaget begitu melihat wanita yang terpana kaget di hadapannya.

"Hi..Hinata, se…sedang apa k..kau di sini?"Tanya Naruto sedikit gagap.

"saya… mencari tuan hokage"kata hinata malu-malu.

"oh, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir…"kata Naruto salah tingkah sambil menggaruk nggaruk rmbutnya yang tidak gatal.

"oh, ti…tidak apa-apa, se…sebaiknya kita se…segera kembali ke de…desa"kata Hinata tergagap, seperti biasanya. Hinata segera berbalik pergi tapi naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"tunggu sebentar… ada yang ingin kutanyakan…"kata Naruto berusaha terdengar tegas tetapi yang terdengar hanya bisikan pelan yang sedikit bergetar. Hinata berbalik, wajahnya memerah.

"ehm,… i… i… iya…."kata Hinata tergagap, naruto berbalik menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah menahan malu sambil menyeret Hinata ke belakang rumah.

…..

Di belakang rumah usang milik yondaime hokage dan Kushina terdapat sebuah sungai kecil yang jernih, beberapa ekor kunang-kunang terbang membuat keadaan di sekeliling sungai tampak terang.

"Hinata, ehm,… sebenarnya…"kata Naruto gugup sambil merogoh sakunya. Sesaat Naruto panik ketika melihat sakunya kosong.

"ada apa tuan hokage?"Tanya hinata bingung melihat hokagenya salah tingkah.

"hah, tidak ada,…"kata Naruto panik, tiba-tiba sebuah kotak merah kecil menghantam kepala Naruto telak.

"adaw…"teriak Naruto.

"siapa di sana?"teriak Hinata dengan kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

"ah, Hinata…. Menurutmu ini bagaimana?"kata Haruto sambil memperlihatkan kotak kecilnya yang berisi cincin emas, hinata berbalik memandang kembali hokagenya.

"ah, indah sekali…"kata Hinata sambil mendekatkan jarinya untuk menyentuh cincin itu tapi ia segera menarik tangannya sambil menggeleng-nggeleng cepat,'tidak, ini tidak mungkin untukku,… Naruto pasti ingin memberikannya pada sakura'pikir hinata.

"ada apa?"Tanya Naruto heran melihat sikap Hinata.

"ah, tidak,… Sakura pasti menyukainya"kata Hinata, sebuah kekecawaan tersirat di wajahnya.

"Hinata…"kata-kata Naruto terhenti, ia berbalik memandang hutan di sampingnya.

"ada apa,…tuan hokage?"kata Hinata ia memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Naruto berbalik memandang hinata lalu memegang bahu Hinata, menekannya agar duduk di rerumputan.

"tunggu di sini, jangan ke mana-mana… aku segera kembali…"perintah Naruto, hinata hanya mengangguk. Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang bersama kepulan asap. Hinata diam lalu menunggu hokagenya kembali sambil memandangi kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di pinggir sungai.

Di dalam hutan….

Naruto berdiri di semak-semak sambil menginjak dua orang shinobi yang kaget. Di kaki kanannya seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut putih dengan masker menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Di mata kirinya tampak bekas luka melintang dan mata merah dengan 3 bola aneh menghiasi pupilnya. Di kaki kanannya seorang remaja, seusia dengan naruto, rambut hitamnya jabrik kedua bola matanya berwarna merah dengan 3 bola aneh yang sama seperti laki-laki paruh baya di sebelahnya… mereka berdua syok.

Tbc….


End file.
